Two Keys of Destiny
by Minami Yuri
Summary: One Building...One Room...Two Strangers. Destiny really has a way on making life more exciting especially when it comes to Flippy and Flaky. What would happen to Flaky if she suddenly shared a room with a complete stranger? will love blossom? or does destiny have another idea? Humanized version
1. Chapter 1: Two keys, One Room

**Author's Note: **…..so...another story...HOORAY! I didn't expect this! Anyways, this was a request from a friend I met in Singapore, so I thought why not?...anyways, I hope you guys will enjoy this story

**Disclaimer: **HTF is not my property ( but I want it to be )

**Warning: **you know...violence, languages, lemon

* * *

Flaky stared at the huge apartment right in front of her before getting out of her car. She was now the new girl of the town...what was it?...oh yeah! Happy Tree Town. She got an apartment arranged three months before she came. Flaky took a deep breath then went towards the back of her van to unload her stuff when suddenly another car parked beside her. It was a van like hers only it was covered with a black color, ' _Looks like I'm not the only one who's new here ' _Flaky thought. She grabbed the biggest box she could find then she went inside.

Flaky stared at the map she drew in her paper then she smiled. She brought her hand to her pocket then she brought out her key. She grasped it tightly and held it to her chest ' _I'm finally here Dad '_ Flaky said to herself. She placed the key back into her pocket then went towards the elevator. " let's see...thirteen...thirteen...ah! There.. " Flaky clicked the button and the doors started to close " Wait! " Flaky heard a man's voice and before the elevator fully closed she was able to stop it with her hand. The elevator door slowly opened "Thank you " Flaky lifted her head up and she saw a man not far from her age, He had beautiful emerald-green eyes and he had a beret on top of his Green hair. He was really tall making Flaky feel like a pre-schooler, he was wearing a camouflage jacket over his black shirt. But what caught her attention the most was his handsome face. He looked both intimidating and at the same time gentle.

Flaky stared at him in awe then she looked away " Y-Y-You're welcome " Flaky's voice was shaking and she heard him chuckle. Flaky suddenly blushed a deep red then she buried her face on the box trying her best to hide her tomato colored face.

The man looked at her as she buried her face on the box she was carrying. He let out a deep sigh then looked at the buttons, he looked at it wide-eyed and before he realized it they were already at the thirteenth floor. The girl immediately went outside and so did he. He looked at the paper ' 13 – 1 ' was written. The man walked past dozens of doors until finally he found the right one. He brought out the key from his pocket then before he could insert the key in the knob he bumped into another hand.

He slowly looked at the person when he suddenly saw a pair deep ruby-red color. They both just stared at each other for a moment then they both looked at the key that was in their hands " Sorry, but this is my apartment " He said  
" I'm sorry to tell you this but this is the room I arranged three months ago...s-so " She said " I also got this room arranged three months ago " The man interrupted they both stared at each other for a while before they reached into their pockets then dialed the manager. " **The number you have dialed is not yet in service, please call again later **" they both got the same answer then tried again and again only to be answered by the same phrase.

The man sighed " Sorry but I'm not gonna give up this room...Uh.. " " Flaky...the name's Flaky...and I-I won't give up this room either...uh?" Flaky said. " The name's Flippy " They both glared at each other when Flaky suddenly blushed a deep red then she looked away. Flippy chuckled and thought for a while " Call me crazy...but the only way to solve our problem for now is to... " Flippy stopped when Flaky suddenly looked at him wide-eyed. She started to blush even more making Flippy chuckle " A-Are you saying w-we should... " " well, that's the only way...we couldn't even contact the manager " Flippy watched as her blush gets deeper and deeper.

" You're turning into a tomato " Flippy said with a grin. Flaky suddenly yelped then she looked away. " so Flaky...what do you say? " He heard her sigh then she slowly nodded. Flaky slowly turned around and watched as he opened the door.

' _Looks like life won't be as peaceful as I thought '_

* * *

**Author's Note: **sorry, if you find it crappy but my other ideas on how to make this story sucked even more...  
Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this story and please review!


	2. Chapter 2: Wannabe to the rescue

**Chapter 2 here...**

**Enjoy ^^**

Flaky looked at the room in awe, it was beautifully arranged, it was huge and most of all...the room had an amazing view but right now that wasn't the issue for her and Flippy. They both entered and looked at each and every one of the room. " h-hey Flaky I think you need to see this...we might have a problem " Flaky suddenly felt nervous ' _d-don't tell me... _' Flaky went to where Flippy was, she slowly entered the room before falling on the floor. Flaky felt like she wanted to die because of what she saw, she wanted to cry but the tears won't go out, she started whimpering only to make her even more depressed...' _God, why do you hate me so much? '_Flaky thought

" W-Why? " Flaky said in despair. Flippy sighed " Flaky...you know...this problem is very easy to solve.. " Flaky sat up then she glared at Flippy " Are you telling me we should sleep at the same bed! look at it! It's small! And there's only one in the whole room... " She yelled then beads of tears suddenly formed in her eyes, Flaky started crying and she sat at the corner of the room. " hey, stop acting like it's the end of the world...anyways, I can always sleep at the floor I'll just need some blankets and you can sleep on the bed" Flippy said.

Flaky slowly turned around " a-are you sure it's okay? " Flaky said. Flippy grinned " If you're worried now then I guess we should just sleep at the same bed " Flaky suddenly blushed " A-Alright...I-i'll sleep here " Flippy smiled and he helped Flaky stand up.

" We should start unpacking " Flippy patted Flaky's head then he left the room. Flaky stayed in her position as she let out a deep sigh. She could feel her heart beat like it was about to explode from her chest. " W-what am I thinking?! " She slapped both of her cheeks to regain her composure then she took deep breathes before going out.

**~ after three long hours of unpacking**

" Ugh! My back hurts! " Flippy said as he sat on the sofa. Flaky sat beside him, feeling as tired and exhausted as Flippy was and she started to fall asleep Flippy noticed Flaky sleeping on his shoulder then he smiled. Flippy looked at her carefully then he suddenly blushed a deep red. She was beautiful, She had a petite figure and beautiful red hair despite it being covered with dandruff. Flippy chuckled then he continued to look at Flaky ' _**What're ya smiling for? Is it her? Not bad...maybe I should introduce myself **_**' **Flippy heard a sinister laugh inside his thoughts, he felt disgusted to hear him ' what do you want now, Flipqy?! ' Flippy heard him chuckle

' _**nothing much...I just want to greet your new girlfriend...you know '**_ ' Don't even think about it, you sick fuck...and she's not my girlfriend...we just met... ' Flipqy chuckled ' _**But you like her don't you? **_' Flippy suddenly blushed ' _**HA! I knew it! If she's so special maybe I'll try to greet her " MY WAY " and who knows she might like me more than you ' **_Flipqy said then he laughed ' Don't you even dare lay a hand on her! ' Flipqy continued laughing as he slowly disappeared into Flippy's thoughts. Flippy sighed then he wiped the sweat on his face. He looked at Flaky then patted her on the head. Flippy carried her to the room then placed her on the bed. " I'll definitely protect you from him " Flippy said. He went towards the bathroom while avoiding the mirror and he took a shower.

* * *

Flaky slowly opened her eyes and realized that she was in bed. A small blush appeared on her cheeks at the thought that Flippy carried her into the room. Flaky went outside the room and saw Flippy half-naked, Flaky suddenly blushed a deep-red when she saw Flippy covered with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Flaky couldn't look away from Flippy's body, it was perfect...he was thin but he still had biceps and abs not to mention six of them! Flaky could feel her heart beat faster and faster as beads of water slowly travel down his muscular body. " Enjoying the view " Flippy said teasingly. Flaky suddenly blushed deep red as she looked away " I-I...I "

Flippy slowly made his way towards Flaky as she slowly moved back until her back was against the wall. " you...what? " Flippy grinned as he watched Flaky slowly panic and tremble. Flaky was trying to avoid eye contact from Flippy when Flippy placed his hand on her chin making her look up at him. " I asked you a question...you what? " Flaky blushed a deep red then she bit her lower lip. " I...I...I...I d-don't know " Flippy grinned then he patted Flaky on the head as he laughed. " you're really easy to tease, aren't you? " Flippy continued laughing making Flaky blush even more.

Flaky puffed her cheeks then she looked away. " sorry, I didn't mean to " Flippy said as he patted Flaky's head again

" I-it's okay, just put on some c-clothes... " Flaky looked away trying hard not to look at Flippy

" alright alright " Flippy chuckled

Flaky watched as he entered the room then Flaky started walking back and forth. ' _calm down calm down calm down calm down calm down! ' _Flaky stopped with her head lowered down ' _I must be crazy...why am I getting so worked up over a simple thing? _' Flaky took a deep breath then the door suddenly flew open

" Hey Flaky are you hungry? I can cook for you as a way of saying sorry for earlier "

" I-it's okay, I'm not really that hungry "

" Oh come on, a girl as small as you needs to eat plenty "

" Are you insulting me? "

" no, I'm complimenting you "

" a-a compliment?! Look! Just stop with the jokes! "

" I'm not joking...so...what do you want to eat? "

" I told you I'm not hungry! " - Growl -

Flaky suddenly blushed a deep red then she looked away. Flippy chuckled " your body is betraying you " " s-shut up " Flippy chuckled then he patted Flaky on the head. " I'll make us some...well, whatever's in the fridge " Flaky pouted then she giggled, she sat on the chair as she watched Flippy " So, what will it be, Mr. Chef? " Flippy chuckled while he scratched the back of his head. " whatever the restaurant has to offer since our fridge is completely empty " Flaky giggled then she grabbed her jacket. " let's go " Flippy grabbed his jacket then followed Flaky downstairs.

**~ at the restaurant**

Flaky slowly ate her food trying to ignore the whispers and stares of the female customers. Flaky stopped then she looked at Flippy " does this usually happen to you? " Flippy took another bite of his steak before answering " what does? " Flaky bit her lower lip " ….you know, w-women k-keep on talking about you a-and... " Flaky stopped when their eyes suddenly met " I don't think so...but if it does I just ignore them, I prefer you anyway "

Flaky suddenly blushed a deep red then she bit her lower lip" are you insulting me again?! " She banged her fist on the table making them the center of attention then they ignored them. Flippy suddenly became quiet, he was starting to breath heavily " F-Flippy? " Flaky stared at him as he slowly lifted his head, he suddenly flashed a huge grin making Flaky tremble. " Flipp... " Without knowing he suddenly stabbed her hand with a fork. Flaky's eyes widened as she stared at her hand. She was about to scream when his hand covered her mouth. He smirked at the sight of Flaky's eyes filled with horror, fear and pain " **Not bad... **" He said

Flaky was starting to get confused, this guy isn't Flippy. His voice was deep and husky, his eyes weren't emerald-green either it was a bright yellow color which terrified Flaky even more. " **now...don't make a sound..if you do, i'll make sure to remove this mouth of yours got it? **" Flaky slowly nodded as beads of tears formed in her eyes." **if you're wondering where that big wuss is...well, he's gone...I'm Flipqy nice to make your acquaintance little red **" He grinned. Flaky just watched him in horror as he continued eating his food when he suddenly looked at her " **oh sorry, right you can't eat with only one hand so...I'll be taking this **" Flipqy suddenly took the fork out of Flaky's hand.

Flaky tried to control her scream as she bit her lower lip. She started crying as she held her hand near her chest. She slowly caressed it trying to make the pain go away but to no avail. She heard him laugh at her pain and her cries. Flaky tried to control her fear and she mustered all of her courage as she glared at him but Flipqy just laughed even louder " **That's a nice look you got there little red but... what can " you " possibly do to me? **" Flaky trembled at that last remark. He has a point Flaky couldn't possibly do anything, she was weak! A coward! But she needed to do something.

" y-you're right...I couldn't do anything...but... " Flipqy looked at her confused. " ...I can still try to do this " Flaky throwed pepper in front of Flipqy's eyes making him growl in pain. Flaky left some money on the table before leaving " **YOU'VE DONE IT NOW YOU BITCH! **" Flipqy yelled then he ran after Flaky. Flaky tried to run as fast as she can to get away from Flipqy but he was fast...he was starting to catch up to her. Flaky started to cry, she needed help...she didn't want to die. " H-HELP! Someone help me! " Flaky yelled at the top of her lungs as she run from Flipqy

* * *

He suddenly stood up as he heard a scream. " Is there something wrong? " A red-haired boy asked as he looked at him. " Sorry...I don't have time to talk " He suddenly flew out the window in lightning fast speed making him look like a blue blur running in the air. The red-haired boy sighed as he sat on the sofa

" Why not take a break for a while you hero wannabe "

* * *

**that is all  
****Please Review **


	3. Chapter 3: coming for you

**A/N: **it's been a while everyone! Sorry for not updating as fast as I used to but since school's over and I'm finally free, I'll be updating more and more! ^^ also, I'll be changing my style of typing or presenting my stories so please don't be surprised since this way happens to be easier. Anyways, thank you so much for the nice reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter ^^

**Disclaimer: **not mine HTF is ( lol too much star wars *A* )

* * *

Flaky looked behind her and saw Flippy…no, Flipqy behind her. He was obviously mad, who wouldn't be after what she did. Flaky suddenly tripped " **Gotcha! **" Flipqy grabbed Flaky's hair and pulled her into a nearby alley." **I like you little red… you've got guts, so I'll make sure to kill you slowly **" Flipqy smirked and pirced Flaky through her stomach.

Flaky coughed up blood ' _despicable _' Flipqy frowned and pulled on Flaky's hair. Flaky slowly opened her eyes and stared into Flipqy's bright yellow orbs. " **What did you just say, you bitch?! **" Flipqy growled" I said you're despicable! Bring back Flippy, you monster! " Flaky spat blood on Flipqy's face. " give him back! " Flaky yelled and kicked Flipqy in his balls. Flipqy gasped and dropped to the floor, Flaky quickly stood up and tried her best to walk away.

" **I'll definitely kill you, you red-headed slut! **" Flipqy stood up and grabbed his bowie knife, he pulled Flaky's hair and pushed her on the ground. " **I'm done yet **" Flipqy punched Flaky's injured stomach making her cough up more blood." G-give him back! Give Flippy back! " Flaky said through pants. " **ain't goin… **" Flipqy suddenly flew in the air and crashed in an abandoned building. " you do know it's rude for a gentleman to hit a lady " the blue-haired man smiled at Flaky

Flaky stared at the blue-haired man in front of her, his cerulean-blue eyes stared into hers then he suddenly blushed. " a-are you okay? " He went over to Flaky, Flaky's eyes suddenly widened " stop! Don't stand up! "He paused and Flipqy's bowie knife came flying, it pierced him behind exactly to his heart. " **how dare you interrupt me** " Flipqy pulled his bowie knife out of his back. Flaky screamed at the sight of his body in front of her.

Flipqy grabbed Flaky's tongue out of her mouth " **shut up, you're too noisy damn bitch! **" Flipqy smirked and brought his knife near her tongue " didn't I just tell you that it's bad to hit a lady " Flipqy's eyes suddenly stared in awe at the man behind Flipqy, his injury was gone. " **just… just what the hell are you?! **" Flipqy charged towards the blue-haired man. The man smiled and grabbed Flipqy the moment the knife pierced his head.

" I'm Splendid, the hero " Splendid hit Flipqy at the back of his head making him unconscious. Splendid sighed and carried him behind his back " can you take care of her " Splendid smiled at Flaky.A red flash suddenly appeared in front of Flaky, it was a red-haired man. Flaky's was slowly losing consciousness but she tried her best to hold on. " what're you going to do with him? " She heard him say " probably bring him to the border and let him die there… the folks will be troubled if he stayed " Splendid said

Flaky whimpered " d-don't… please…p-please d-don't " They both stared at Flaky, her eyes were faded and she was breathing heavily, she was losing blood. Splendont sighed " don't kill him, bring him with us " Splendont carried Flaky and flew smiled " thank you " The red-haired man looked at Flaky who was now unconscious. Splendont sighed " hopeless woman, getting beat up half-dead, saving the culprit, and laughing it all off in the end " a small shade of red appeared on Splendont's face

" seriously, woman like you are the ones I can't stand "

" hey, are you blushing? " Splendid smirked

" want to die? " Splendont glared at Splendid

Splendid grinned " a hero never dies! " Splendid yelled and flew away.

* * *

Flaky slowly opened her eyes, she stared at the peach-colored ceilings before noticing the man beside her, he was asleep. A red-haired man wearing a blue mask, he was wearing white shirt under his red jacket and a pair of slowly sat up but she suddenly felt pain in her stomach, her stomach area was covered in bandages. Flaky groaned ' _I-I need to…_ ' Flaky was about to go out when the door slammed in front of her.

Flaky paused and stared at the huge shadow that was obviously too big to be hers. Flaky gulped as she turned around, her ruby-red eyes met with deep crimson-red eyes. " where do you think you're going? " his deep husky voice made Flaky tremble." I…I was just… " Flaky couldn't keep her eyes away from his, it was as if she was paralyzed. He brought his hand to Flaky's cheek and brought his lips to her ear, Flaky's heart couldn't stop beating, her whole body was hot and she was trembling." Lie down and rest " Flaky's eyes widened as she slowly sat on the floor. He started laughing at Flaky " you're really easy to tease aren't you " Flaky stared at him annoyed, without knowing she hit him in the head " shut up! "

" alright already " he smiled and carried Flaky back to the bed

" My name's Splendont… what's your name newcomer? "

Flaky smiled " it's Flaky… t-thank you for saving me "

Splendont grinned as he glared at Flaky " you… you don't know this towns secret right? "

Flaky tilted her head " what do you mean? " Splendont sat back on his chair and pointed at Flaky " you died " Flaky's eyes slowly widened " wha…what are you saying? That's impossible! I'm alive right now aren't I?! " Splendont sighed and looked up the ceiling." that's the point, this town brought you back to life… nobody dies here as long as you don't cross the border " Flaky showed a weak smile " that's really funny, you almost got me there, that's the greatest joke I ever heard " Splendont glared at Flaky

Flaky leaned against the wall when Splendont moved closer " look at me… Do I look like I'm joking? " Sweat started trickling down Flaky's forehead ' _h-he's not joking _' Flaky thought. Flaky bit her lower lip " h-how? How is that actually possible? " Splendont sat next to Flaky.

" I don't know myself " Splendont sighed

" then, about your powers? How can you float around like that? " Flaky said pointing at Splendont

" I've been like this ever since I was born… it's the same with my idiot look-alike "

" look-alike? " Flaky tilted her head and sighed

* * *

'" Argh! My head hurts… w-where am I? " Flippy tried to sit up but he was stopped by the restraints on both his arms and legs, even his torso was restrained by iron chains.

" …! W-whe… "

" you're at the dungeon under my house " Splendid said while flying above Flippy

" d-dungeon? W-why? " Flippy said as he glared at Splendid " who are you anyway? "

" you actually don't know me? " Splendid's face suddenly became serious

" no… and… this restraints are annoying, I'm not a monster! " Flippy broke the restraints on his right arm and started destroying the other " now, I feel comfortable " Splendid couldn't stop glaring at the man in front of him." newcomer, my name's Splendid… what's yours? " Flippy smiled " the name's Flippy… umm… I'm just asking but how come you can fly? And why am I in a dungeon covered in bandages? " Flippy said.

Splendid grinned " this town just brought you back to life… I was only planning on making you fall asleep but I didn't expect to kill you "

Flippy started chuckling " is that so? "

Splendid smiled and chuckled " I know right " Flippy suddenly kicked Splendid in the gut

" are you kidding me?! Who would be happy after hearing that?! "

Splendid slowly stood up " you have a point, sorry, anyways, I can fly because of my super power that I got ever since I was born and the others… well, I already told you about the town so it depends on you if you believe me or not " Flippy sighed" well, I don't really have a choice… I believe you " Splendid smiled " well… okay I guess… follow me, I'll bring you to your friend, she's really worried you know "

Flippy followed behind Splendid " so there's no way to kill you? " Splendid smiled " there is one, with this kryptonut you can kill me and my look alike… I'll give it to you, you can use it to any of us whenever we go berserk " Splendid took a small nut from his pocket and handed it to Flippy. " thanks... i'll use it carefully " Flippy grinned.

' _**I'll be sure to make use of it soon… **_' Flipqy grinned, his emerald-green eyes were slowly fading into a bright yellow color ' _**this guy's easier to fool than any other idiot I meet… well, they're dead now **_' Flipqy slowly chuckled as he followed Splendid ' **a town that never dies… **" Splendid slowly turned around. " **…only pleases me **"

He embedded half of the kryptonut into Splendid's head, he watched as his eyes slowly fade " d-damn you… " Flipqy grinned and pulled out his bowie knife from Splendid's jacket " **die… **" Flipqy opened up Splendids stomach revealing his inner parts. Splendid tried to scream but Flipqy covered his mouth. " **that's what you get for underestimating me… **"

Flipqy pulled grabbed on Splendids lower jaw and pulled it, separating it from his head. Flipqy watched in awe as blood started gushing out all over his body, he licked his blood-soaked hands and his knife. Flipqy chuckled as he searched the whole house…

" **I'm coming for you little red… **"

* * *

**A/N: **sorry again for not updating!  
please review ^^


	4. Chapter 4: End of a Nightmare

**A/N: **Omg! I'm so so so so so sorry! I completely lost track of time and I hadn't had a chance to update! Sorry! Anyways, Thank you so much for reading my story and for the awesome reviews! ^^

Hope you enjoy the chapter ^^

**Disclaimer: **HTF is not mine

* * *

~ Flaky

I frantically looked around when I suddenly felt someone touch me but there was no one there and Splendont just remained seated close to the door as he read one of his books. I couldn't help but feel anxious and restless, it was if something was wrong. Even though I was with Splendont, I couldn't help but feel completely exposed to danger. I sighed and took a sip of tea Splendont prepared for me, the tea somehow calmed me down.

I yelped when Splendont suddenly groaned "sorry Flaky, I'll be going out for a while… that idiot's taking too long so I'll just check up on him" I faked a smile and nodded. "don't worry… I won't take long" he smiled then left. I took a deep breath and looked outside the window, the gentle breeze and the smell of the tea was calming me down.

Then, I heard a loud but short scream outside… it was Splenodnt. My eyes remained open since I was too afraid to blink. My whole body started trembling and the long minutes of silence was making it even worse. I took a deep breath and slowly walked to the door. I remained still in front of the door as I gripped on the doorknob. I kept thinking of what I was supposed to do. My curiosity took over me and I slowly turned the knob, I took a slight peek outside and I suddenly fell to my knees.

Splendont's body was cut in half and his inside were spread all over the place, it was as if the peach colored walls and ceilings were repainted with the color of bright crimson red. I held in my desire to puke and closed the door, it was just all too much for me. As soon as I heard a faint chuckle, I immediately ran to the corner of the room then it started to become silent, the only sound I could hear was the fast beating of my heart and my heavy breathing. My mind was being filled with things I don't want to imagine, I felt like passing out.

'please just get on with it' I thought but still nothing happened. I wiped the tears from my eyes and slowly stood up, I slowly walked towards the door and slightly opened it. I took a peek outside and the door suddenly flew open, I fell to the ground and my nose was bleeding. "oops, sorry 'bout that" I heard a deep chuckle and I felt my whole body shudder.

I slowly turned around and he was crouching in front of me, completely covered with blood and gore. I tried to scream but he suddenly covered my mouth "tsk! tsk! tsk! You shouldn't really scream… you might wake up the others" he said as he pointed outside. I started crying and it only made him laugh at me, I glared at him and bit his hand. He growled and threw me to the wall.

He grabbed me by the hair and started giving me cuts all over my body "you bitch! Who told you to hurt me?!" he growled. "oh! So I actually hurt you? You're weaker than I thought" I smirked. He glared at me and slammed my head on the table and he suddenly kicked me in the gut. I spat blood and my vision was slowly blurring, I was going to pass out again. He grabbed me by the hair again and placed his knife to my neck. "any last words? Also, I'll make sure to bind you in chains tomorrow… I'll have an immortal doll to play with" he chuckled. I glared at him and took a deep breath "FLIPPY! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! " I screamed.

I felt a small cut on my neck and I suddenly fell to the floor. I slowly turned around and I never felt so happy to see that shade of green. He's back… Flippy's back! My tears started flowing and I couldn't hold back, I hugged Flippy and cried in his arms. "Flaky… I…" he sighed and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry" he kept repeating as he held onto me.

"it's over… i-it's okay" I whispered

"it's okay..." I said and I could feel my mind going blank. I could hear Flippy calling out to me but soon I was completely immersed in darkness, I passed out.

But, the short nightmare was over… it's over

For now

* * *

**A/N: **terribly sorry if the chapter is really short but it's just really hard to think of what happens next. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter

Please Review! ^^


End file.
